pezberry against the world
by buffyandfaithrocks
Summary: Just some pezberry one-shots that i thought up will bored at school. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing fox dose

I wish I did trust me I wish I did but really don't.

Chapter 1-chocolate

The creamy chocolates sat on the wooden surface of the table. Kurt had thought they were for him but Santana had simply glared at him and told him if he touched them he would pull back a bloodied stump.

Rachel had been home late after her rehearsals for funny girl. She had simply come in got changed and crashed. Santana had moved her under the cover and mad sure she was all right. She knew that Rachel was trying hard and really working hard so she had got her something to make her feel better.

"Hey sleepy head its time to get up." Santana softly stroked Rachel's hair out of her eyes as she gazed down at her stirring girlfriend.

Slowly Rachel's eyes opened. They cloudy glazed at Santana as she tried to wake up properly.

"Hey sweetie." Slowly sitting up Rachel looked around the light bedroom instantly spotting the tray in Santana's petite hands.

"Whats this love?"

"Well this is something for you. You have vegan pancakes with fresh orange juice and strawberry's dipped in melted dark chocolate."

Carefully she placed the tray down on Rachel's lap. walking around the edge of the bed Santana climbed onto her side of the bed and lay down next to Rachel.

"Thank you so much this means so much to me i love you so so so much." tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. slowly she picked up the fork and started to eat . Her face lit up when she delicately bit into the pancakes. then she picked up a strawberry and bit into that. Her eyes slid closed as the taste washed over her.

Santana simply sat and watched her, her dark eyes filled with amusement as she watched Rachel eat.

"This is amazing thank you ."

"Your very welcome now i have another surprise for you so just sit back and relax okay."

Santana climbed of the bad and padded into the kitchen to grab the box of chocolates. Moving back into the bedroom she once again climbed onto the bed and set the box onto Rachel's lap.

"Whats this then." a smirk graced Santana's lips as she watched Rachel.

"Just open it will you."

Rachel slowly opened the lid and gasped. on the top of the chocolates was the words will you marry me in swirly white writing. in the last chocolate in the middle was a platinum engagement ring. Santana grasps the ring in her left hand and held it up to Rachel.

"so will you marry me?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"hmmmmmm... let me think about that for a moment ...i don't know i think i will say YES."

* * *

so what do you think i know its on a cliff hanger so keep reading and i may continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2 slushy

The thick red syrup flow towards Rachel's face as she walked down the schools corridor. The new schools quarterback had been put up to the attack by the rest of the team however they had all left out some every vital information.

They forgot to tell him that Rachel was the head cheerleaders girlfriend. It was there way of testing him to see if he was quarterback material. They all gathered at the other side of the corridor. Everyone was there apart form Puck, Sam and Finn as they didn't want anything to do with it.

The main reason being they didn't wasn't to be killed by Santana when she found out what had happened. Rachel had just gotten her books from her locker when the slushy was tossed her way. Thankfully Santana had been at end of the corridor with Brittney and Quinn when it happened. Santana froze in place at what she saw.

Quinn and Brittney however was to late to react and before they new what was happening Santana was storming down the corridor.

Her eyes were black with anger as she glared at the boy that had thrown the slushy. Grabbing the back of his Letterman jacket Santana slammed him into the locker.

"What do you think you are doing."

It want really a question but the idiot was to stupid it seems to know that.

"Well i was just teaching this nerd a lesson. She deserved it."

The rest of the squad was laughing there asses off as they watched the new player being beaten to a pulp by a girl. Quinn and Brittney finally snapped out of there trance and hauled Santana of the sobbing boy.

"Come on S this is not the place to do this."

Slowly but surly they dragged her into the bathroom that they had seen a soaked Rachel enter. Sure enough there she was trying to get the sticky substance out of her hair. Her once white top lay next to her red splashed all over it.

Santana's eyes softened as she took in the sight of her slushy covered girlfriend. She made her way of to Rachel and started to wash the syrup away.

"Are you okay Rach."

There eyes met in the mirror and Santana saw the tears in Rachel's eyes.

Pulling the younger girl into her arms Santana made sure that Rachel new she was safe.

And ten years later she still felt the same way.

* * *

I know its not the best ending but i couldn't think of anything else. I hope you enjoyed it.

plz R and R


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

Chapter 3 – dogs

Rachel had always wanted a pet but her dad was allergic to animals so they had never been able to have a pet. So at the first chance she got Rachel started to drop hints to Santana.

It started with a doggy teddy she got for Santana. It was black with chocolate patches over the left eye and on its tail. Santana was so happy she had squealed and made sure she it was on her side of the bed at all times. She even called it patches which Rachel found rather funny.

Next it was dog sitting for Brittney and Quinn. There 2 pups had proven to be a bit of a challenge as they would not leave the two alone.

Finally she tricked her into going to a pet shop with her. There was so many cute dogs that she couldn't decide which one she would like. Santana grumbled as she followed her wife around the cramp shop. The sound of barking filled the air and she hated it.

Santana had had a dog when she was growing up and she was the one that had to look after it.

"awwww Santana look at this little cutie please can we have him please." Rachel pouted up at Santana as she held up a small pup.

Santana took one look at it and her heart melted. This dog looked the spitting image of her stuffed teddy patches. Carefully she lifted the pup into her arms. She was sold.

"Okay we can get it if that's what you want Rach."

Rachel squealed and jumped into Santana's arms.

"Thank you thank you I love you so much."

Moving over to the counter Santana places the dog down as Rachel move around grabbing everything else they would need. The cashier rang everything up and Santana quickly paid.

That night they were both awaken by the sound of scratching on their bedroom. Slowly Santana moved towards the door and prized the door open to see patches Jr sat watching her. Crouching down she lifted him up and brought him into the bedroom.

She placed him down on the bed and climbed back in next to Rachel. Patches spun around in a circle and settled down with his head down on the soft teddy and was instantly asleep.

"Well I guess that means no fooling around tonight then."

I hope you like it. Please R and R


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4 Buffy

If there was one thing that Santana loved apart form Rachel of course was Buffy the vampire slayer on DVD. This was what she watched when she was ill, bored, missing home or if she just wanted to watch it.

If you asked anyone they would say that her favorite episode was every episode that faith was in. However if you asked Rachel than you would find out that her favorite episode was the last one in season 5 the one where Buffy died for her sister.

In fact she loved this one so much that every time it was on she would end up curled into Rachel's side sobbing her eyes out.

Rachel found it very cute that her wife was so passionate about something. The way that she would squeal every time it came on and how she had fan t-shirts.

"Rach can we please please watch Buffy tonight i will even do all of the cleaning and i will wash the car as well please can we watch it."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she started at her bouncing wife. Santana was stood in the living room door with her hair in a messy bun. She wore a sponge bob t shirt.

"okay if you really really want to."

Squealing Santana ran into the living room and jumped the back of the couch.

* * *

2 weeks later

Santana and Rachel were strolling down Broadway on the way back form Rachel's rehearsals when Santana froze in the middle of the side walk. just up a head of them was none other than Sarah Michelle Geller. she was stood out side the spotlight dinner with her two kids.

Rachel smirked to her self as she watched her wife. Santana was just stood there not moving a single inch.

"Rach this isn't a dream is it."

Her voice was filled with hope as she continued do gaze at her idle. Other people around them were stopping to stare a the two celebrities.

"Okay Santana lets go people are starting to stare now."

Reaching out Rachel grasped Santana's hand and tried to pull her away. However Santana wasn't having it. Yanking her hand from Rachel's grasp she quickly moved down the street to Sarah.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez and i just wanted to say I'm a really really big fan."

"Well thank you and i have to say i really your music."

Just then her husband came out of the dinner with several bags in his hand.

"Look i have to go but it was really nice to met you."

Santana watched as she walked away grinning.

"I met her Rach, i met her."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Chapter 5 - music video

Rachel snook into the building. Her foot steps were masked but the bit of the music pounding throught the speakers. Carefully she opened the door, making sure not to make it creak, and crept into the dark room.

"Okay cut that was great Rachel."

Smiling Rachel moved over to where the director was sat watching the last take.

"So how was that?"

"It was really great I just hope that Santana likes it as much as I do, but knowing Santana she will love anything that you do."

A red blush crept up to Rachel's cheek as she looked anywhere but the director.

"Yeah I really hopes she likes it its just a shame that she's ill. I was even going to call in and cancel but she still managed to all push me out of the front door this morning."

Rachel smiled at the memorie of her very sick wife shoving her out of the front door and throwing her bag out after her.

"I just hope she is felling better soon I really hate seeing her like this."

The director smiled as he starat at the young singer in front of him. He had always worked with Rachel even since the very first video and he know her and her wife ever well.

"We'll shell we finish this of or do you want to call it a day?"

* * *

Later that night

Rachel turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The hall lights were out and the house was silent. As Rachel looked around she couldn't see her wife anywhere So she moved towards thbreed room door only to find it wide open with Santana curdled up in bed with about 15 blankets on her and her laptop sat onto of them.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

" I'm fellin so much better and I just got a rather good email from Chris."

Moving over to the bed Rachel sat down next to her wife and looked at what she was looking at. It was her new music video for her new single cannonball.

"So what do you think of it I know it's not what I normally do but I really felt hat his was the right direction to go in and if you don't like it then ..."

Rachel was cut of with a kiss from a grinning Santana.

"I thought it was amazing !"

that song was number one in 37 countries and sold over 3 million copies


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing of glee

Chapter 6 - Sleep

The door to the slid open as Santana stumbled in. It was three in the morning and everyone else was fast asleep. Moving around the living room Santana carefully stepped over the abandoned toys left lying over the floor.

Carefully she moved down the hall until she came to a blue door. Slowly she opened the door and peered into the dark room. Moving into the room she padded over to the bed and gazed down.

The figure was curled up in the middle of the bed with a tatty teddy bear under her left arm. Santana lifted the cover and moved the little girl back under her duvet. Leaning down she kissed the girls curly hair.

She moved back out into the hall and continued towards her own room. She opened the door and slipped in.

Her wife Rachel was asleep as well. She had her arm rapped around Santana's pillow as she slept. Santana walked over to her dresser and started to change. Once she was done she walked back over to the bed and slid under the cover.

Rachel moved over so she had her head on Santana's chest and her arm rapped around her waist. Santana had managed to recover her stolen pillow and was lay back. Her arms went around Rachel's waist and she kissed her head.

She finally let sleep over come her as she drifted of into a peaceful sleep with her wife lay with her.

* * *

Please read and review.

I really hope you like it xx


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

Chapter 7- Reunion

Santana pulled the car in to the car park and turned to her family. Max was fast asleep in his car seat. His little mouth was open as he softy snored. Kate was sat next to her bother playing on the new Nintendo 3DS. Her brow was creased as she tried to beat the game.

Finally Santana turned towards her wife. Rachel was buried deep inside Quinn new book. she had started it when they had gotten into the car in new york and from the looks of it only had 2 or 3 chapters left. Carefully reaching over Santana prise the book out of her hands and placed it on the center console.

"Okay everyone out we are here."

The Lopez family lumbered out of the car and Rachel moved towards the back of the car to get Max out. Santana took Kate's hand in hers and started to lead her towards the entrance of the restaurant. Bread sticks looked the same as it always had. the windows showed the reunion going on inside.

Once at the door Santana held the door open for everyone.

The big table was set in the middle of the restaurant. People were sat chatting to one another unaware of the family's arrival.

"Well well well if it isn't big bad Santana Lopez and Miss Rachel Berry. It is so good to see you two it has been so long since I've seen you how have you been and who are these cuties."

Mercedes was crouched down in front of Kate smiling at her. Kate however was slowly moving behind Santana leg. Her Nintendo was long forgotten as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"This is Kate and Max. So wheres trouty mouth he didn't eat your kids did he."

Santana grinned as she watched Sam walked over towards them. He had a young boy tuck under his arm as if he was a foot ball.

"Its so nice to see you to Santana. Rachel i really don't know how you put up with her."

Rachel just smiled at the couple and hugged the pair.

"It is so good to see you both. How is LA."

"LA is great thanks its so nice in the summer you will have to come by some time."

" Mummy can i have a drink please.

Santana looked down at her three year old daughter and smiled.

"Of course sweetie what would you like?"

"Can i have apple juice please?"

"Of course you can how about we go and sit down first thought."

The family moved over to where the rest of the glee club were seated. the pair got the kids settled and then they went to order there drinks and the they were sorted they all sat and talked about the past. Over the course of the night many story's were told and the children also had so much fun play in the child area.

"So was it worth coming back?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

I hope you like it and please read and review .


End file.
